


[Podfic] Walk on to My Door

by forzandopod, LadyofMisrule, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Bucky is hauling Steve home from a party when he meets a good-looking stranger on a train.





	[Podfic] Walk on to My Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk on to My Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804074) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



> Recorded at Podfic Summer Sizzle 2017, and edited a year later (better late than never!)

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BMarvel%5D+Walk+on+to+My+Door.mp3) (8.07 MB) ||| [M4B](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BMarvel%5D+Walk+on+to+My+Door.m4b) (6.59 MB)

**Length** : 00:15:28

**Stream** :

**Forzandopod** : Narrator  
 **Elaineofshalott** : Bucky  
 **Shmaylor** : Steve  
 **Wingedwords** : Sam, Cover Artist, Editor 


End file.
